


(Im)perfections

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was beautiful when she wanted to be, and ugly when she wanted to be, and if someone made a joke about ‘that time of the month’ she could throw them across the room without a second thought."</p>
<p>Erica reflects on what the bite has given her. She doesn't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Im)perfections

Erica looked at herself in the mirror. Concentrating, she turned her eyes gold, made her fangs grow. Her new makeup set them off nicely- white teeth and red lips, black eyeliner and gold eyes. _Pretty_ , she thought. _I’m pretty now._

Concentrating further, she shifted further, into full Beta state. Her hair grew wilder, and crept down the sides of her face. Her jaw and brow ridge became more pronounced as her nose became more lupine in a way she couldn’t quite define. She lifted her hands and held them next to her face, flexing her fingers and rotating her wrists so she could examine her claws. _And now I’m ugly._

She stared at her new reflection, fascinated. Before, she had been plain, not ugly, not pretty, nothing special. She couldn’t control her imperfections, not the epilepsy or the side-effects of her ineffective medication. When she was noticed, it was because she had a seizure or a panic attack. Without even those, she’d probably just have faded into the background.

Now though, now she was different. She was strong. She was beautiful when she wanted to be, and ugly when she wanted to be, and if someone made a joke about ‘that time of the month’ she could throw them across the room without a second thought. She felt good, and she’d never believed that bullshit about how self-confidence is what makes a girl beautiful until now. In her wolf form she wasn’t beautiful, and it was liberating too. She didn’t need to look good when she could take down a deer running for its life. She didn’t need to have flawless makeup when she could do what she could do. 

And sure, life as a werewolf with Derek wasn’t all he had promised it would be. It was becoming clearer by the day he wasn’t prepared for all this, and if he didn’t ease up on Isaac he’d have a mutiny on his hands, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. Scott could tell her that she doesn’t know what she’s getting into until he died, and she wouldn’t regret accepting the bite for a second.

The bite is danger and strength and beautiful and ugly. It makes her a somebody. 

The bite is the best damn gift she’s ever received.


End file.
